The New Godaime
by potterfanxp123
Summary: During the Chuunin Exams, two familiar people come to Konoha.


**THE NEW GODAIME**

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do NOT OWN NARUTO! Sorry, it's just not my style to take credit for something I didn't make.

It was the day of the third round of the Chuunin Selection Examinations in Konohagakure no Sato, and the village had turned out to see everything.

The first match, Hyuuga Neji vs. Inuzuka Kiba, was supposed to be a battfle of genius against dobe, and was expected to last all of ten seconds. The crowds were abuzz, everyone waiting on bated breaths for the match to come.

The Uchiha, the last scion of the greatest clan of Konoha, was expected to face Sabaku no Gaara, and to win by a great margin. Betting pools had been set up, and to a pointe, each person in Konoha were saking their livelihoods on the success of the Uchiha.

All save for two.

The first, a very busty, very blue-eyed bleach blond kunoichi was gambling everything on Gaara, hoping to pay off her debts. The second, incidentally a sun-blond male, bet too but he was only twelve, so he probably didn't know better.

"The second match of the Chuunin Selection Exams will now begin, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara appeared in a mist of sand, a gigantic gourd attached to his back. He had circles around his eyes from mass insomnia and a psychotic look in his eyes that caused him to be the most feared shinobi in the exams.

Sasuke appeared seconds later, his jounin instructor beside him with his left hand behind his head. His right was bent at the elbow and he was waving. "Ohayo-minna."

"Kakashi," the announcer said, "this is a match, be serious or I disqualify your student."

Kakashi disappeared, and the match began.

It was brutal from the start. The Uchiha began by using his signuture move, the Sharingan, to copy his opponents movements. Then, placing chakra to his feet, he pushed off and forward, where his fist attempted to strike the non-moving genin no Suna.

His hand hit a barrier, and he was blown back by a sudden gustt of wind, sand striking his face. Sasuke was glaring, as the crowd was booing _en masse_, their displeasure growing as each second passed.

As the eleven second mark passed, many of the betters began throwing things at the ground below, their eyes growing in rage as their money was lost. So sure were they in the Uchiha, they'd bet whatever they had on them.

At the thirty second mark, another large majority of the crowd, this one made of many women, starting hissing in annoyance and throwing things, as Gaara used his sand and wrapped it around the Uchiha's body. "Sabaku Sousou!"

Before it could continue, a white flag floated down, and landed on the announcer's face, with the Uchiha fan attached to it. He sighed, "Shousa, Sabaku no Gaara."

An overwhelming fear passed over the crowd collectively, many of them scare at the amount of money that just passed their hands, and one in particular that was muttering underneath her breath, "must get away."

The only one not to have a problem with his mass winnings, the sun blond was yelling, "Yatta!" at the top of his voice.

All in all, the match took less than one minute.

The blonde was at the winnings window behind the bleach blonde woman from earlier, who had a massive pile of money in her hands. As she walked away, her money mysteriously disappearing somewhere, the blonde boy pulled out a gama shaped wallet and smiled at the disapproving looks he was receiving.

He pushed the entire wad of cash into his wallet, considering the amount of the wad, it was a great feat.

Suddenly, it happened. An explosion. The boy's demeanor changed, and his eyes grew hard. The woman froze where she stood, and together they ran toward the arena floor where feathers could be seen floating around. All around, shinobi and kunoichi bearing the hourglass of Suna and the single note of Oto, were attack Shinobi of all ranks.

The Hokage's box, where the foreign dignitaries sit to observe the genin exams, was surrounded by a purple box and ANBU were attempting to get inside.

"Naruto-kun," the woman said. The boy looked at her, "Okaasan?"

"Protect," she said. The boy nodded, and bit his thumb. He looked at the gigantic snakes and at the toads that were attacking them. "Okaasan, Ero-oyaji!"

She looked at the gama and blinked and said, "Naruto-kun."

He smiled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The jutsu, so familiar to everyone, was barely listened too as it was heard for the first time. But, when blurs of orange and blue began popping into the middle of battles between skilled jounin, and ending them within seconds, attention is gained.

"Konohagakure Hiden! Taijutsu no Ougi! Sennen Goroshi!" the same was heard, and half of the jounin of Konoha blinked, looking at an orange child in front of them, as a kunai was injected into an anal cavity.

_En masse_, fifty or so jounin were ejected into the air, screaming in unexpected pain. The boy grinned, his mother groaning at his antics. "Okaasan, Ojisan!"

The woman looked, surprise written on her face as the Sandaime Hokage's box was suddenly filled with two more people, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. When a third, the Yondaime Hokage appeared, she paled and said, "Naruto-kun, Otousan!"

Naruto's attention was locked on the blonde-haired man inside the five sided barrier. Suddenly, it seemed like the battle was over, the Sandaime was growing weaker by each second when Naruto turned to the woman that had gripped his shoulder.

"Go," she said. The boy nodded and ran forward. He was met by a white-haired man who took a second to rub the boy's wild goldlen hair, and a silver-haired jounin who didn't spare him a second glance.

The two men stared at each other, and formed a familiar spiraling jutsu in their extended hands. The man inside was looking at them with speculation.

To his surprise, a fourth blue sphere formed in the child's hand and at once a roar of "Sanjuu Rasengan!" filled the air.

All noise stopped, both sides stopping to see the results as the man inside merely gazed at them.

The barrier fell, completely obliterated and a gust of wind hit two figures as the third disappeared in a flash of yellow light. He appeared behind the silver-haired, masked man and attempted to take him out, when a voice said, "not yet, Sarutobi-sensei first, Minato-kun."

The man stopped, and looked at the old man that was barely breathing. Then, faster than anyone could move, grabbed a kunai out of the man's pocket and threw it with all of his might toward the old man, his hands formed a Ram seal and he said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He moved forward, his kunai set to strike, when another voice said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

A perfect sphere hit the man in the gut, and blew him backwards. The Sandaime smiled, "Ah, Godaime-sama, you've made it."

The boy smiled, and turned to the Yondaime Hokage, who was staring at the boy before him in unmatched appreciation before he collapsed.

"Is your Okaasan here, I see that Jiraiya and Kakashi have joined you."

"Ohayo, Sarutobi-Ojisan!" the little boy said, "is this Orochimaru?"

The Sandaime Hokage merely nodded and said, "Hai."

The boy smiled, pulled a familiar looking kunai from the ground before him and said, "Tayjuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Around him, hundreds of clones appeared, each of them with a sickly sweet grin on their face. "Naruto Ninpoucho: Shihou Happou Kunai no Maki! Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With that a maelstrom of Kunai appeared, each of the five hundred Kunai used multiplied by five, and landed in every direction. Some, surrounding the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, were stuck in their forms so deeply that they were nearly inside the corpses.

The boy smiled, before saying, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

He moved so fast between the various Kunai that no one could keep up. When he was done, the heads of the Shodai and Nidaime were rolling, decay showing them to be sacrifices for rejuvenation. Orochimaru's arms were cut off at the elbow and his torso was in the air where he was being carried away.

"Godaime-sama," the Sandaime said, "what are your orders?"

The boy smiled, "I want..."

Everyone waited on bated breaths. "RAMEN!"

With that, a collective sweatdrop occured and the boy was smiling as he said, "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

"Sarutobi-sensei," the white-haired man asked, "are you _sure_ he's mature enough to be the Godaime?"

The man sighed, "it was either this or you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed, and said, "All Hail Godaime-sama!"

The entire time, the twelve year old was screaming for "Ramen!"

_End,_.

**Author's Notes: **This is a spoof, of course, nothing to be taken seriously. But, the idea itself, a child Hokage, is one that I've always wanted to see, and it is entire plausible. I'm planning on writing one soon, but wanted to see what everyone thought of the idea. I've got Canon references for children that move in the ranks quickly, if anyone disagrees it isn't plausible. Should I even mention Sai or Itachi?


End file.
